Holidays
by Moonpiper
Summary: The Autobots learn of human holiday customs.


**Happy Easter**

In the Lennox's driveway, a black GMC Topkick watched as Will and Sarah hung Easter eggs from the branches of a tree in their front yard. Their little daughter Annabelle stood between them, handing them the eggs that were in a basket she was holding.

"**Will, why are you and Sarah hanging colorful oval-shaped plastic on pieces of string?"** Ironhide asked, puzzled by this family activity.

"It's an Easter tradition that my family has celebrated since I was little. We hang the eggs so the Easter bunny will come and hide more eggs around the house and yard for Annabelle."

Running over to Ironhide with the eggs still in her basket, Annabelle squealed in delight. "Bunny! Bunny hide eggs!"

Sarah laughed, "Yes, Annabelle. The Easter Bunny will bring eggs tomorrow. But right now I think it's time for a little nap. Come on munchkin, let's go in."

"No no no no! Wanna play seek with 'Hide!" cried Annabelle. "Play, 'Hide! Play!"

Will walked over and picked Annabelle up.

With the now familiar shifting of gears signaling a transformation, the Topkick shifted into a bipedal shape and knelt in front of the three humans standing together. Ironhide held out his hand for Will to set Annabelle in. When the little girl was seated securely, Ironhide brought her up to his optics. **"We will play hide and seek later, Annabelle," **Ironhide rumbled in a low voice. **"Now it is time for you to take a nap, I will be here when you wake up."**

"Pwomise?"

"**I promise."** Ironhide reassured Annabelle as he lowered her to the waiting Sarah, who took the little girl from his hand.

Ironhide and Will watched as Sarah and Annabelle entered the house, the little girl waving to them. "Thanks for getting her settled down enough for a nap, Ironhide," Will said.

"**You're welcome, Will."** Ironhide replied, lowering himself to a sitting position near the man. **"Would you elaborate on the purpose of this 'Easter Bunny'?"**

Will sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked at the recumbent Autobot, trying to think of how to explain the holiday to him. "The Easter Bunny is just a make believe character like Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy. His job is to leave eggs hidden around the house or yard and to leave all kinds of candy and toys for children. In actuality, Sarah and I are the ones who hide the eggs and leave the baskets of goodies for Annabelle."

"**So there is no 'Easter Bunny'?"** Ironhide asked. Will nodded his head in affirmation. **"You humans are so confusing. I will never understand your kind at all."**

Will laughed, "Sometimes we even confuse ourselves, big guy. Don't let it get to you."

(((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Annabelle woke from her nap, she rushed outside to Ironhide. They played several rounds of hide and seek. Though there were a lot of places for Annabelle to hide, Ironhide had a little more difficulty due to his size. After dinner, Ironhide took the Lennox family to the park, where Annabelle played on the different pieces of equipment until it started to get dark. When Ironhide finally pulled into the driveway, Annabelle was asleep. Will carried his daughter inside and put her to bed as Sarah thanked Ironhide for everything, informing the black Autobot that they would be outside later to hide the eggs around the yard before following her husband and daughter inside.

Secure in the knowledge that his charges were safe, Ironhide went into a light stasis, putting his sensors on alert.

((((((((((((((((((((((O)))))))))))))))))))))))

A noise brought him back on-line, instantly alert. He scanned the house and detected that all three humans were deeply asleep. Annabelle was in her room and her parents were sprawled on the sofa in the living room. Checking his internal chronometer, he saw that the time was nearly three in the morning. A further scan of the yard revealed many eggs were now hidden around in easily accessible locations. Ironhide supposed that Will or Sarah had come outside and hid the eggs while he was in recharge earlier.

So what woke him?

Detecting no signs of trouble, Ironhide went back into stasis to wait out the rest of the night.

(((((((((((((((((((((O)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Optimus Prime and Ratchet arrived before the sun appeared over the horizon. Ironhide rumbled a greeting to his fellow Autobots. Minutes later, Annabelle ran outside with her basket, Will and Sarah behind her. The two adults stared at their daughter as she found several eggs scattered around the yard and filled her basket.

The three Autobots watched in confusion as Will and Sarah turned looked at each other in shock and whispered. Sarah followed Annabelle while Will approached Ironhide and the others.

"**Is there something wrong, Will?"** Optimus asked when the young man stopped in front of the three vehicles in his driveway.

"I'm not sure. Ironhide, was there anyone here last night? Maybe Sam and Bumblebee?" The captain asked.

There were several seconds of silence as Optimus radioed Bumblebee.

"**Negative, Will. There was no activity last night. Sam and Bumblebee were at Sam's house all night,"** said Ironhide.

With a trace of worry in his voice, Will told the Autobots that neither he nor his wife hid the eggs that Annabelle was now finding. They had both been exhausted by all the excitement and did not stir until Annabelle came downstairs.

Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet transformed and were about to do a more thorough scan of the surroundings to pick up any trace of how the eggs appeared when there was a squeal from the little girl.

Two sets of eyes and three sets of optics turned in alarm at Annabelle's cry.

She shouted, jumping in place excitedly as she pointed to something in the distance. Jaws dropped and processors fritzed as human and Autobot stared at the large white form with large ears standing upright with a basket in a paw; as the impossible vision waved to them, it slowly faded from sight.

Annabelle giggled. "Bunny! Bunny!"


End file.
